This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for feeding fiber tufts to a fiber processing textile machine, such as a carding machine or a roller card unit. The apparatus (fiber tuft feeder) has an upper or reserve chute and an adjoining lower or feed chute. The fiber tufts are advanced from the upper chute into the lower chute by an opening roller. The feeder includes a device which generates a densifying air stream introduced at an upper end of the lower chute for compressing the fiber tuft mass therein. The rapidly rotating opening roller generates an additional air stream. The two air streams pass through a channel together and enter the lower chute from the channel.
In a known method and apparatus of the above-outlined type, as disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) No. 35 28 853, the densifying air stream is introduced into the zone of the opening roller codirectionally with its rotation and approximately tangentially thereto. The densifying air stream and the additional air stream flow codirectionally and meet at a nose-like projection, resulting in turbulence. Then the two air streams enter the channel and are combined into a single air stream only at that location. The channel is of curved configuration until it merges into the lower chute and is bent in the direction of the lower chute. At its outlet the channel does not widen appreciably, that is, the air stream flowing from the opening roller cannot expand to a significant extent, so that upon its entrance into the lower chute a certain turbulence is generated which is also enhanced by the effect of the opening roller.